Modern vehicles use an increasing number of components that require electronic controls or programmed modules. In many cases, the electronics or modules are enclosed within components, like transmissions. Because of the increase in electronic controls or operating parameters, there is an associated need to program or reprogram a new component or repaired component. Because the repaired vehicle is generally an older vehicle, it is also desirable to maintain the original program associated the component. There is a need for a vehicle transfer dongle that can communicate with the vehicle electronics to identify the desired component and its program, down load the identified program to a memory, and write the identified program to the new or repaired component. This process maintains the original electronic controls or operating parameters associated with the new or repaired component.